Éclats de vie
by Crowny
Summary: Chaque passé possède sa propre nuance. Celle-ci varie toujours ; parfois un peu plus sombre, parfois un peu plus claire. C'est ce qui fait que chacun est unique et possède sa propre histoire. Sa propre couleur. / Color Week & Label SPPS ?


**Et voici une nouvelle Color Week, en retard certes, mais comme j'aime tant le dire : "Mieux vaut tard que jamais" 8D ! Bon, c'est pas du grand art, je l'avoue vu que je n'étais pas plus inspirée que ça, faut le dire. Mais j'ai quand même pu faire quelque chose puisque j'y tenais :3 Au départ ça devait être un crossover mais comme il va y avoir une crossover week dans les mois à venir... je préfère attendre ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture de ces quelques textes qui ne sont même pas des drabbles puisqu'ils font tous entre 100 et 200 mots et pas l'un ou l'autre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis également, ça fait toujours plaisir :3**

* * *

_Éclats de vie_

Chaque passé possède sa propre nuance. Celle-ci varie toujours ; parfois un peu plus sombre, parfois un peu plus claire. C'est ce qui fait que chacun est unique et possède sa propre histoire. Sa propre couleur.

* * *

**1/ Cendre - Zeleph**

_**Nda : Ce drabble sera développé sous forme de mini-fic lors de la Acno/Zeleph Week**_

Zeleph ferma les yeux alors que dernière ses paupières s'agitaient les vestiges de son passé. Du temps où il n'était qu'un mage un peu plus surdoué que la moyenne. Mais à présent, tout avait changé. Lui, et le monde aussi. Celui où les dragons régnaient avait disparu laissant place à sa propre ère de terreur avec Acnologia.

Le simple fait de penser à sa création lui vrilla le cœur alors qu'autour de lui se déchaînait un vent destructeur. Quand les yeux devenus rouges du mage se rouvrirent, il ne vit que les vestiges d'une forêt, des arbres morts et des fleurs fanées. La vie était devenue cendre, tout simplement.

_xxx_

**2/ Noire - Gérard**

Où était-il ? Qui était-il ? Le vide régnait autour de lui et son corps ne répondait plus aux demandes de son cerveau. La seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir était les chaines qui l'entravaient. Le reste n'était rien de plus que de la douleur. Quand il récupérait assez de force pour ne serait-ce ouvrir les yeux, pas même un rayon de lumière parvenait à ses pupilles. C'était le noir complet. Signe que son effort avait été vain. Encore.

Son esprit sortait parfois de son semi-coma et commençait à se poser les mêmes questions. Qui ? Où ? Pourquoi ? La personne enchaînée ne savait même si elle était un homme ou une femme. Pourtant, au fond de lui il sentait être un homme malgré l'unique prénom qui sortait parfois de l'espace vide de sa mémoire, tel un souvenir fugace et précieux qui résistait contre ce noir.

_Erza._

_xxx_

**3/ Rouge - Kagura**

Une jeune fille de 17 ans serra contre elle un sabre qui lui avait été remis quelques heures plus tôt par la maître de sa guilde qui partait pour une retraite bien méritée. Archenemy, la Lame du Ressentiment et celle de sa vengeance. Kagura avait dû promettre de ne l'utiliser qu'en cas de nécessité ou pour réaliser son rêve. Mais ce que la vieille dame ne savait pas, c'est que le rêve de la mage aux beaux cheveux violets était teinté de rouge. Un rouge sombre et violent, tel une tempête cachée qui surgit soudainement et emporte tout sur son passage. Le rouge d'une vie dédiée à la mort.

_xxx_

**4/ Bleu - Mystogan**

Il se souvenait encore du jour où celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père l'avait abandonné, elle, sa sœur, sa jumelle. Celle qu'il aimait le plus dans ce château royal. Tout cela à cause de lui, car il était le Prince du Royaume. Pauvre Gérard. Pauvre Mystogan.

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard qu'il la revit enfin alors qu'il reprenait ce trône qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Leur rencontre s'était faite au hasard mais d'un regard il l'avait reconnue, elle, sa petite Wendy. Ces cheveux bleus si semblables au sien détonné au milieu des différentes têtes de Fairy Tail. Celui qui fut un jour Mystogan sourie de fierté en voyant qu'elle avait rejoint cette guilde. C'est ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, que le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle. Pas en tant que Roi mais en tant que frère pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

_Nda : L'idée que Mystogan et Edo-Wendy soient frère et soeur revient à Jyanadavega C:_

_xxx_

**5/ Blanc - Sting**

Des rires résonnaient dans cette vaste clairière au cœur d'une forêt à la frontière de Fiore. Un petit garçon blond courrait, poursuivit par une tête pleine d'écailles. Il s'agissait de Weisslogia, le Dragon de la Lumière. Celui-ci avait recueilli son élève Sting quelques semaines plus tôt, son âme si belle, si pure, si blanche l'avait intrigué. Et cette puissance magique qui sommeillait au fond de lui faisait de l'enfant la personne idéale pour apprendre la magie des Dragons.

Sting était d'un naturel joyeux, insouciant et plein de vie. Peut-être même un peu trop pour le vieux dragon qui avait du mal à contrôler son nouveau pupille. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour lui apprendre à contrôler son tempérament, mais quitte à prolonger de quelques temps sa vie qui se consumait toujours un peu plus, il le ferait avec plaisir. Pour la blancheur de son âme.

_xxx_

**6/ Arc-en-ciel - Lisanna**

_**Nda : Au départ, ce texte devait être développé lors de la NaLi Week en parlant de la vie des Strauss avant FT, mais la scan d'hier m'a devancé... Et ceci à été écrit avant sa publication et n'a donc aucun rapport. Je ne sais pas si je garderai mon idée ou pas pour la NaLiW. ou faire un mixte. Je verrais bien d'ici là.**_

C'est ce jour-là que tout pris fin pour la plus jeune des Stauss. Sous cet arc coloré, composé de milliers de couleurs. Ce jour où elle quitta son chez-elle, là où elle avait vécu les six premières années de sa vie en compagnie de ses parents, Mira-nee et Elf-nichan. Et pourtant, sous ce ciel remplis de joie et de bonheur, Lisanna quittait sa maison, comme ses parents l'avaient quitté quelques jours plus tôt.

Toutefois ce fut quelques mois plus-tard, en compagnie de ce garçon aux cheveux roses, qu'elle espéra sous cet arc-en-ciel qui l'avait tant déçu que ce moment reste à jamais gravé. Et qu'elle puisse continuer de vivre avec sa nouvelle famille. Et avec lui. Aussi. Surtout.

_xxx_

**7/ Crépuscule - Frosh**

Frosh avait toujours eu peur la nuit, pas du noir non. Il aimait le noir. Cette couleur le rassurait toujours, tout comme la présence de Rogue. La tombée de la nuit par contre, ce ciel sombre, ce crépuscule le terrifiait. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, c'était ainsi. Et paradoxalement c'était une couleur tout aussi sombre qui éloignait ses peurs.

C'est pour cela que Frosh avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans le bras de Rogue, sa petite tête dans ses cheveux. Tel un attrape-rêve, ils éloignaient ce terrifiant crépuscule et l'emmenait dans le monde des rêves. C'est pour cela, et pour plein d'autres choses encore, que l'Exceed Grenouille aimait Rogue. Son partenaire et meilleur ami.

_xxx_

**8/ Écarlate**

Tout ce qui vie meurt puis devient cendres. C'est la loi de ce monde écarlate. Chaque personne possède sa propre nuance qui désigne qui il est, mais la nature fait qu'à un moment ou un autre cette nuance devient écarlate. Comme Kagura qui fit couler le sang de la mauvaise personne, comme Lisanna qui fit saigner le cœur de ses proches en disparaissant ou comme Sting qui assombri son âme pour venger Lector.

Cette couleur peut disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée ou rester à jamais, pulsant avec le sang des veines comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. Mais au final, peu importe la couleur de chacun, que sa nuance soit noir, bleu, qu'elle représente la nuit ou qu'elle soit écarlate comme le sang. Car au final cette couleur deviendra cendre puis redeviendra nuance tel est le cycle de ce monde aux multiples couleurs.


End file.
